Finished
by AsorenRM
Summary: Naruto is finished and defeated. But he has to tell him one last thing before he goes. Maybe character death, unless I decide on another chapter. RxR Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** _I OWN NOTHING! _

_**RXR**_

* * *

Truthfully, I hated having to fight him. With each wound inflicted a very important piece of my heart had been ripped out. The physical pain was nothing more then a bug bite compared to the pain emotionally. Every knew wound was a reminder that the one I love is gone, changed so much, I can't find him. I know this and even so I hold hope that he is still in there, still the bastard I remember. Hoping he will come back and sweep me off my feet so I can be happy and rebuild anew.

But then, all fairytales have to come to an end, and so did mine. I was surprisingly happy when he stuck me. Even with dirt and grime covering ninety-five percent of my body, I am happy, despite in need of a shower, happy. Even with his hand impaling my stomach, I am happy. I don't know if I'm stupid or what but at this moment I feel unbelievably content.

My head rest on his shoulder as he slowly pulled his hand away. His glare watching as my knees buckle and I fall. As I instinctively rested my hand over the wound that would surely kill me I see the blood quickly racing and I know I haven't long. Looking up a Sasuke I watch as he continues to look smug, and I can't help but laugh.

"What's funny?" A question that was said as evenly cool as ever, at least some things didn't change.

"Finally..." Blood fly's from my mouth as I cough hard. I can really taste the metallic engulfing my mouth and frankly it's gross. "Finally... I don't have to fight...you." The words continue to get lost in the drowsiness that I knew was death, but even on the brink I need to say it, I need to tell him, it is my last time after all.

But before I can speak anymore, a wave of pain runs through my body as Sasuke kicks my stomach wound causing more blood to pour faster.

"Why...Why don't you want to fight me? Am I not good enough? Do you really not see me as a threat? ANSWER ME!" For some odd reason Sasuke as hurt. I couldn't understand why but I thought I saw a tear but it was probably the rain. Besides everyone knows, Sasuke Uchiha does NOT cry. But I still feel bad because that wasn't what I meant at all.

When I tried to correct him blood stopped my speech. The world was starting to become hazy and I hear someone calling my name. The ground greeted me for all my strength failed me. If my wounds weren't infected before they were now, but why should I care? I'm dying anyways.

Strong arms embraced me and flipped me on my back. I knew He wouldn't let me die until I've given him a straight answer.

"Tell me! Naruto! I need to know!" I wasn't one the ground but that changed when the voices from a...minute ago? Were really close and he was shoved back. My eyes were failing my as well now so I closed them. I needed to answer him, no just for him...but for me.

Taking a deep breath I tried keeping my voice together, "Because...I..I love..You." The dark is to heavy and I know my moment is up, but now I have no regrets.

**Sasuke POV**

I barely heard him over the yelling of Sakura and the other genin. _Because...I..I love..You. _Why would he love me? I've done nothing but hurt him and his friends, so why? I stole one last look at Naruto, his limp figure decorating the ground. My heart... What? No, no, no, no, no, I refuse! I know what that means and I will not believe it. He's and idiot...well was an idiot. I can't be sad, I've been trying to kill him forever now and I have finally done it.

His stupid friends kept bugging me and I wanted to kill them all but for some strange reason I was hesitant. Ha! Me? Hesitant? I've killed many before including the gold haired fox-boy on the ground not a few feet away. This is pissing me off and I'm in no mood suddenly to be here anymore. So I start walking away.

"Take care of that idiot's body." The one thing I said before disappearing.

* * *

Yow! Don't kill me! EEK! Okay, I'm sorry I killed Naru-Chan. Well technically speaking Sasuke killed him. I just forced the hand. HAHAHA!

Anyways... I am thinking about writing one more chapter for this and I know what would happen, but I just need some opinions. Should I do another chapter? And if I do, Does Naru-Chan survive? Suck on that for a while and then tell me.

Asoren OUT!


	2. 2 important announcements!

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Hey! This is to inform u of two important things./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"First! Finished isn't finished! Lol, I know many readers want this to be more than a one shot pollhy12 has taken it under their wing and making it a chapter story! Its very exciting!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Second, My unfinished fics are being updated!/p 


End file.
